


Detect my words

by PaleoM



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 0111 Dirty Laundry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleoM/pseuds/PaleoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a drabble - Just a thought plucked from Sherlock's mind, or maybe a plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detect my words

Just a thought of why Sherlock is so insistent that Joan learn the art of detection.  **SPOILERS FOR EP01-11**

 

** Detect my words **

 

"I'm not becoming your apprentice"

_She thinks I want her to become a detective. No Joan, thats not it. I don't want you to learn the art of detection to become a detective, I want you to learn so you can finally detect the words I can't say.  I want to teach you to tell by the shape of my eyebrow that I'm attracted to you, by the way my body angles towards you that I want you, by the way my eyes always find you that I love you.  The words I can't say, but betray with my body and struggle to contain every time you enter the room because I'm not brave enough, but you are smart enough to see them, brave enough to hear them and maybe, just maybe, you will love me enough to return them._


End file.
